


Without You I'm No One At All

by tinkyfitchfeeley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Graphic But There Is Some Abuse, The Rest Is A Surprise!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkyfitchfeeley/pseuds/tinkyfitchfeeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a world famous popstar. He is also a devoted husband and big brother. Can he manage to juggle looking after his little sister, touring the world and maintaining his relationship with his husband?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You I'm No One At All

Louis smiled as his driver pulled up outside his mother’s home. He had been away for eight months, touring the world. But now, he was home and was eager to see his family. Climbing out of the car, Louis strode over to the door and knocked loudly. 

The door flew open, revealing all of Louis’ sisters and his mother. Louis greeted all his sisters happily, hugging Lottie and Fizzy and listening to Daisy and Phoebe’s prattle. After giving his mother a hug, Louis noticed that someone was missing. “Where’s Dahlia?” he asked, peering into the house, trying to spot his little sister.

“The girl is in her room. She was being disobedient.” Said his mother curtly. Louis frowned but shrugged it off as his mother being stressed. 

The family piled into the house and Louis headed upstairs, desperate to see Dahlia. 

She had, until recently, been living with him but he had been forced to bring her back to his mother’s when he left on tour. Dahlia was 10 years old, but functioned at the level of a toddler. She couldn’t speak, wore nappies and was barely able to walk by herself.  
He went straight up to the topmost floor; that was where Dahlia’s bedroom was. She had the whole top floor to herself. “Oh, Dahlia! Guess who’s home?” He said in a singsong voice as he opened her bedroom door. 

Dahlia was lying on her bed, completely naked but for an obviously dirty nappy. There were bruises on her far too skinny body. When Louis came in, she began to cry, reaching for him. He scooped her up, cuddling her close. “Hey, love bug. What’s with all the tears, hey?” He cooed, rubbing her back. Louis could feel her spine easily; she was far too skinny.

“Let’s change that nasty nappy and put some clothes on, shall we?” As Louis spoke, he carried Dahlia over to her change table, lying her down carefully. Unfastening the nappy, Louis had to stop himself from growling angrily. Dahlia’s thighs, bottom and bits were covered in a bad nappy rash. There were bruises at the tops of her thighs and there was blood in the nappy. 

Gently, Louis smeared nappy rash cream all over Dahlia’s crotch, checking her bits for any damage. His brow furrowed when he found no damage nor signs that she was having a period. It was unlikely but possible for Dahlia to have periods. He put a new nappy on her, noting that Dahlia flinched whenever his hands got close to the tops of her thighs.

Louis picked out a soft blue onesie with a yellow duck on the front. After he carefully dressed Dahlia in the onesie, he laid her in her crib for a bit while he dealt with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with a new ficcy. The title is from Three Days Grace's Without You. Can you guess who Louis' husband is? The first person to guess correctly gets a shout out in the next chapter! (Little hint: It isn't who you think.)


End file.
